From the Beginning
by Cassul
Summary: Meet the new story, same as the old story. But with a twist, now there's a new character and a bit more romance. Rated M for language and future naughtiness between characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Howdee kids. This is my first work in the Code Geass universe, hopefully you folks find some fun out of reading it. It mostly follows the main story, however I've added in a character of my own creation. It adds a bit of subplot to the show as well as expands on some things that may not have been touched on enough in my opinion. Reviews are appreciated and I will indeed read each one to make sure that my writing continues to bring enjoyment to my adoring fans. . All...none of you. And I apologize for my inability to hold a conversation between characters. Enjoy.

Also, I don't own Code Geass.

France, 2018 ATB

Paris, one of the last bastions of French power. Their military had been pushed back to the city a week ago, and seemed like they planned to be there for a while. Brittanian forces had been thus far unable to route them from the city, however, today was going to be the last day of the war of attrition with the city. Schneizel had made that promise to his troops and meant to keep it. Static crackled over the communications bay, causing the blonde prince to look up and step closer as a recognizable voice came through. "A-1 in place, waiting on your orders to move in. Looks like there are only a pair of guards in front of the elevator."

A chuckle left Schneizel's lips as he leaned forward, pressing a button to let the man on the other side hear his order. "I know you abhor taking lives brother, but in finishing this mission you are saving thousands at the cost of a few. Maintain radio silence from this point until you've finished."

From the doorway of a building, a mere hundred meters from the Eiffel Tower, came the reply. "I understand, my lord. A-1 commencing." A sigh came from the young man who had answered as he disengaged the radio from his ear, dragging his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair. A small case was on the ground nearby, which he reached over to open. Inside were a multitude of tubes, as well as what looked to be a shoulder stock and the body of a rifle. In a few practiced motions the pieces came together, forming into a long range rifle. Slowly the man crouched behind a nearby car, bracing his shoulder on the frame as he lowered the small bars that would hold the barrel straight. A cigarette was lit to calm the shaking hands, inhaling deep of the fragrant smoke before he set to adjusting the sights. Finally satisfied with what he could see through the small cylinder above the body of the gun, he exhaled slowly. The two guards stood calmly talking to each other, unaware of the danger they were in. The gun moved slightly with each beat of the would-be sniper's heart. Beat, pause. Beat, pause. Beat, crack! The report of the rifle reverberated off the faces of the buildings nearby. The remaining guard smashed the button to the elevator, his eyes wide. His training screamed to get for cover. His base instincts screamed to get the hell out of there. Having only moments before seen the top of his brother's head disappear in a cloud of red mist and pink bone fragments, it was understandable that he followed the latter. The last thing he witnessed was the doors of the elevator opening with a swish.

Adarakh Li Brittania, code named A-1, vaulted over the car in his way, sprinting for the base of the tower before any more guards could be alerted. His rifle was left on the car in favor of a smaller, more portable weapon. The open elevator came closer and closer in his sights as he slowed his run, the back of the wall a dark red with the recent paint job he'd assisted with. The doors slowly tried to close, getting stuck on the body laying in the doorway and reopening. A sigh escaped him as he stepped over the guard and into the small room, almost gagging at the sight and smell. Quickly he pushed the upper half of the man he'd killed out of the elevator, swiping his ID card before the elevator doors finally slid closed. There was only one more floor, so it wasn't a gamble to press the right button. He checked his weapons on the long trip, clicking off the safety of his gun before pulling the slide back, forcing a bullet into the chamber. A pair of six inch knives rested in their sheathes strapped to his thighs, as well as a foot long machete strapped to his chest at an angle. Just in case. The pull of the elevator slowed before the large steel box shuddered to a stop. Another guard came into view as the doors moved open, managing to turn his head and widen his eyes before one of the smaller blades found its way under the strap of his helmet. A gurgle escaped as the blade dug its way between the bones of the mans jaw, split the roof of his mouth, and dug into his brain. Like a puppet with its strings cut, he collapsed.

Adarakh made his way up a set of stairs to reach the newest addition to the tower, a large cylinder with glass windows that worked as a military command post. 'This is too ea-' His thoughts were interrupted by a shout. "Halt and identify yourself!" The guards at the top of the stairs called down, their automatic weapons leveled at his frame. A response was yelled back up in a thick Russian accent as Adarakh raised his arms. "I am... Molotov Zukoski. I have an...ID card in chest pocket. I was sent to...to help! To help against Brittania!" The last word was spit out with a venom that wasn't entirely faked. He fought the urge to smirk as the two guards slowly made their way down the stairs. "Keep your hands up, we'll take the card out and check it out." Suspicion was evident in the words, but when another mortar shell hit nearby the hope was plain on their faces.

Seconds ticked by until the guards were at arms length, which is when they saw the wicked grin spread across the lips of the man they knew as "Molotov." Four eyes widened as a bird shapped sigil appeared in the iris of this supposed Russian. In less time than the guards could blink, they were dead. Anyone who'd seen what happened would have simply seen Adarakh become a blur, and the other men fall. In reality he activated his geass, and in the burst of speed that the action gave him, pulled the machete out of its sheathe and sliced it hard at their necks. As his geass turned off, he replaced the machete and stepped between the fallen guards, making his way up to the final door. The ID reader let out a soft beep as he scanned his pilfered card before the door opened, revealing only two technicians and his target. Another activation of his geass ended with the technicians dead and Adarakh face to face with General Machiavelli. "General, I'm afraid it's time."

The widened eyes of the General belied the false calm in his voice. "So, this is how your prince plans to win the fight. I can't say I'm surprised." His mocking chuckle was cut short as the machete was drawn and swung down quickly, the angle and force causing the military leader's head to drop to the floor. After another long suffering sigh, Adarakh engaged his radio. "Objective complete, my lord. I'll be waiting for pickup at the foot of the tower."

Schneizel's grin was almost audible. "Well done, little brother. Your transport will be waiting when you reach the ground. Your new orders have been decided, you'll be heading immediately to Area 11 after you reach the Avalon." The transmission cut off immediately afterwards, but the grin never left the prince's face. "My little brother who so hates war has become one of our greatest tools, how fate loves to play unfair hands." A chuckle escapes. "Send an airship to the tower, if this is any indication then we can hope that the terrorists in Area 11 will be finished just as shortly."

Japan, 2018 ATB, Same Day

On the outskirts of the Shinjuku ghetto, a young blonde man was watching his bald second in command yell at a subordinate over the radio. He let out a small sigh before speaking. "The plan has moved forward to the next phase. If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you; destroy Shinjuku ghetto. Leave no one alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

Skies of France, 2018 ATB

Adarakh stood under the pouring water of his shower, the blood splattered suit he'd worn resting on the floor. 'I hate this... What cruel punishment father has given me for supposedly being weak.' The scenes replayed in his head as the water beat upon his skin.

Brittania, 2011 ATB

The Emperor sat in a room with his favorite son, Schneizel. They often sat together recently, playing chess and discussing the future plans of the empire. A young man, only ten years old, burst into the room with a scowl on his face. "Father, what idiocy is this? You plan to conquer the EU as you did Japan? We already control almost all of the worlds sakuradite, what possible reason could you have for this slaughter?" Too serious for his age, the young face was already lined at the eyes. Despite his insolence of bursting unannounced into the room, and insinuation of the Emperor being an idiot, he was ignored. Almost as if he didn't exist in the eyes of the leader and his son. The young Adarakh strode forward angrily, slamming his hand down on the chessboard. "Stop this pointless warfa-" He was cut off by a swift backhand from his father, who stood to give the full weight of his angry gaze to his son.

"Shut your mouth, you ungrateful worm. Too long you have forgotten your place here. Your very existance is an affront to my good name and I will _not_ allow it anymore. Pack your things, you will be sent away until I deem your return necessary." He towered over the child, made even more intimidating by the look of absolute disgust he focused on his son. "Consider this your disinheritance. Now get out of my sight, weakling."

Unknown military base, 2014 ATB

It had been three years since the day he burst into the study of his father, to the very hour, and the anniversary went unnoticed by Adarakh. A man twenty years his senior swept his leg up and out, catching the still young man in the chest and throwing him backwards. "God damnit Adarakh! How long have you been training and you still can't fight worth a damn?"

Adarakh slowly stood, a deep cut in his forhead dipping blood that mixed with the tears falling unchecked down his cheeks. One arm hung useless, dislocated at the shoulder. "With all due respect sir, I'm starting to think my 'training' is more an excuse for you to beat the shit out of me every d-Hurk!" He was silenced as he doubled over in pain, his teacher having driven his fist into the young man's midsection.

"Maybe. And one of these days you might learn to either fight or keep that mouth of yours shut." He spat at the curled up body of the emperor's child in disgust before looking over his shoulder at the nearby guards. "Drag this worm to the infirmary. I want him patched up in time for his lessons tomorrow." Adarakh let out a shuddering breath, his combat training had started a month ago. However instead of learning technique, he was put into a room that smelled of sweat and blood and left to his own devices to defend against his teacher. He let out another gagging sound as one of the guards kicked him roughly in the side to roll him onto his back. As each guard grabbed a leg and started to very literally go forward with the order to "drag" him to the infirmary, his vision slowly blurred until he fainted.

Unknown military base, 2016 ATB

He was woken up as usual, a pair of guards throwing him off the bed and telling him that he had twenty seconds to get dressed. Adarakh did as ordered, quickly dressing in a blood stained T-shirt and a pair of fatigues, no shoes. Shoes aren't allowed for CQC training, not for the one getting his ass kicked anyway. The guards barged in just as he finished, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him into the hallway. Every opportunity was taken for the guards to roughly hit him in the back with their guns, they were as merciless as his teacher. For six years he'd been forced to put up with the rough treatment from everyone. Even the infirmary staff seemed to be on orders to "toughen him up." Though in their defense, it was working. No longer was there simply the angry child that he'd been, now there was something more. Something feral. He chuckled to himself as he thought the cliched term, but it was the best thing he could come up with. The chuckle earned him a shove against a door, splitting his lip with the impact, it seemed they were here. The door slid open to show his teacher, the man who he'd never learned the name of who seemed to take immense pleasure at causing his pain. "Adarakh, the Emperor contacted me last night. He said that you've wasted too much of our time and money. As such, this will be your last day of training." The older man started to wind gauze around his hands and wrists as he spoke, staring intently at Adarakh. "Today you will fight me. If you refuse to fight like you have for the last two years, then tomorrow you'll be killed. It would be a shame, because in all your other training you've done exceptionally well. Do you have anything to say before we start?"

Adarakh looked thoughtful for a moment before he slowly tugged off his shirt, revealing the myriad of bruises and lacerations on his chest and shoulders. "Only one thing. Watch the face. That's the paycheck." The teacher looked almost stunned at the simple words, before barking out a harsh laugh. It was a shame their time would end today, over the last five years he'd seen the soft spoken child grow into a hardened young man. Though still soft spoken, and still with shoulder length brown hair, that is where the similarities ended. Where baby fat had clung desperately to the boy when he'd been inducted, now his body had been toned by physical training and, let's be honest, getting the living hell beaten out of him every day. His nose had held the pointed up look of nobility, now it had been broken and reset so many times that only the best surgeons had managed to keep it looking normal. He'd felt sorry for the child at the start, almost disgusted that his job had become nothing more than a glorified thug. Being forced to beat a child into submission each day, verbally abuse him, and then send him off to other areas where he was taught how to shoot, different wartime strategies, and a hundred other things to tailor him into a soldier. True, he had done almost perfectly in the other classes, but when it came to close combat he seemed to be refusing to learn, to make one little moral concession that would allow all the pain to end. It was honorable, in a way. Insanely stupid, but honorable. Adarakh had no idea those thoughts were behind the eyes of his teacher. And he never saw the look of sadness flash in those eyes as the first punch was being thrown.

An hour later Adarakh was still standing, albeit shakily. He glared at his teacher, spitting blood out onto the floor absently. "Done already? Usually you keep going until you've broken at least _one_ bone."

The blood covered bandages peeled off his teacher's arms while he shook his head. "I don't need to continue, you've already shown you don't plan to fight back. You're going to die tomorrow because you're too stupid to throw a punch. The director wants to meet you in your room, get the hell out of my sights."

Adarakh arched his brow and walked to the door, the guards shaking their heads as they opened it. "You know the way, kid." He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. Why would the director want to meet with him? Why did he get off so easy with combat training today? Questions plagued him on the way to his quarters, until he opened the door. All the questions were then replaced by one. Namely, 'What the fuck is this child doing in my room?'

"Ahh, Adarakh, come in. We have much to talk about, my young nephew." A child with long blonde hair sat on the edge of the bed, a creepy look in his eyes. He stood and walked over a nearby table, climbing into one of the chairs and laying a folder down. "This is your file for the last five years. You've scored almost perfectly on every test in both strategy and accuracy with all types of firearms. However it seems you simply refuse to act in your close quarters combat training. And don't bother telling me that you simply haven't learned anything, both of us are smarter than that. Even under threat of death, you still did nothing. Why is that?"

"I hate pointless violence, I won't fight simply to give you a show, there has to be a real reason if you want me to act."

"And what would you say if I said I could give you a power that meant you could escape this place with your life intact? You'd never have to have meaningless fights again. Would you accept that power, Ada?"

Surprise was evident in both features and voice as he answered. "I would. If it meant I wouldn't have to waste my time in worthless contests, I'd do anything for that power." The nickname he hadn't heard in five years went unnoticed, so great was his shock. The long haired child stood from the chair and walked over, grasping Adarakh tightly around the wrist. The larger man's eyes went wide as he dropped to his knees, seeing visions he couldn't comprehend as they flitted across his eyeline. After a few moments more, the visions stopped, and a birdshaped sigil flashed in his right eye before disappearing.

"There, it's done. At twenty-one hundred hours you're to make your escape. If you make it to the front door, you'll be free of this place. Free to live."

"And if I don't make it outside?"

"Then you'll die." With those simple words, the child walked out of his room.

Skies of France, 2018 ATB

A knock came at the door at the moment Adarakh stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "What is it?"

"Sir, your transport is ready. I also have a file for y-" The voice halted when the door slid open. A long haired young woman, one of Schneizel's aides, came into view. She blushed darkly when she came face to face with Adarakh using the towel to dry his hair, having pulled on a pair of jeans first.

"What's the file, miss?" He waited and arched a brow. "Miss?"

"Huh? Oh! My apologies, Sir. The file is stating that you'll be starting at Ashford Private Academy tomorrow after you land. The name you'll be using is Adarakh Quaralon, so as to keep you from being mobbed with questions and the like."

After a few more moments, Adarakh tossed the towel to the floor, grabbing a shirt from nearby and pulling it on. "Great. Do I need to speak with Lord Schneizel before I leave?"

"No, Sir. He told me to bid you farewell in his stead. And to tell you good luck at school, he knew how much you've been wanting to return and finish your last few years." Adarakh nodded, taking the file as they reached the hangar. "You should get some rest on your flight, Sir."

"I'll try. Thank you, Candice." He disappeared into the ship, leaving the young aide to blush again at his knowing of her name before she started back to the command room.


	3. Chapter 3

Area 11, 2018 ATB

"Kallen! You're back!" All the girls in the class were gathered around the young redhead who met them all with a small smile. "Yeah, I don't know for how long though." The girls all stood near her and chattered, filling her in on the latest school gossip as Lelouch came in and took a seat nearby. Rivalz struck up a conversation with him for a few moments before the teacher came in.

"Settle down class. Settle down." She waited a few moments for the students to take their seats before motioning at Adarakh who waited beyond the doorway, continuing as he walked in. "We have a new student today, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Adarakh stood straight in the standard military "at rest" position. "My name is Adarakh Quaralon." After a moment of the teacher waiting on him to expand on his comment she stood again. Telling him to have a seat by the redheaded girl she identified as 'Kallen', before starting the class. He flashed his best charming smile at the girl as he sat down, reaching behind his neck to fiddle with something hidden by his hair. She watched him just long enough to smirk when she saw him discretely press earbuds into his ears and reach into his pocket, doing an admirable job of looking like he was paying attention as he turned on whatever kind of music player was in his pocket.

The class, and indeed most of the day, passed by uneventfully. The classes themselves were fairly easy and didn't require too much of his attention. He was walking back to the boy's dorms when he found himself suddenly under attack. He was pounced, not by an EU soldier, or even a Japanese terrorist, but a curvacious blonde girl with a wicked smile. "Hi! I'm Milly, the class President. Come with me." She clambered off him and pulled him up by the hand, effectively dragging him along behind her. After he got over the shock of being mauled by the young woman, he managed to keep up and do an admirable job of not staring at her rear as she lead him through the grounds to a large building set off from the main schoolhouse. "So, Ada, my grandfather and I think it would be great for you to join the student council. Can I call you Ada by the way? Adarakh sounds like something angry." She suddenly whirled around, narrowing her eyes comicly as he was forced to pull up short to keep from walking into her. "You aren't an angry person, are you Ada?"

"...Uhm...No?"

"Good!" She spun back and continued to drag him along, throwing open the door to the student council clubhouse. "Upstairs you'll find the other members, I have cooking to do. Toodles for now!" And she disappeared into what he could only assume was the kitchen, leaving him alone to wonder just what the hell he was getting into. After a few moments to steel himself for what he could only imagine as a group of students as hyper and talkative as the Milly who had brought him here, he made his way up the stairs just in time to see another girl trip nearby. He took a few quick steps and slid down across the floor, using his thighs to cushion her ass before it hit the ground and wrapping an arm around behind her shoulders so that she wouldn't continue her sudden and violent meeting with the floor. "Are you alright, miss?"

Surprise was evident on her features, along with a blush when she realized just how close her face was to that of the new student. "Yes, I'm fine. Uh, thank you." She smiled as she stood, turning to offer him a hand up in time to see him raise to his feet fluidly. "You're Adarakh, right? I'm Shirley. Prez told us that you'd be showing u-Oh no!" She looked at her hands with wide eyes. "Guys! When I fell I lost the log data!" The girl turned away and went down, starting to crawl around on the floor. Adarakh arched a brow as the other two students quickly introduced themselves as Rivalz and Nina before crouching down to help look. "Found it!" Shirley held her hand up, holding a small flash drive.

Lelouch and Kallen looked up, having quietly made their way in a few moments ago. The others congratulated Shirley on her find as Milly pushed a cart in, piled high with different kinds of food. "Prez, what is all this?"

"Hm? I thought that was why you brought her here. We're having a party to welcome Kallen and Ada to the student council." Milly turned her attention to the people upstairs. "Come on down guys!"

Adarakh made his way down first, flashing another smile to Kallen as he held out his hand. "Hello again."

"Hi Adarakh, I'm Kallen." She took the offered hand lightly.

"Ada will do fine, Kallen." He leaned down and brushed his lips across her knuckles, giving her the gentlemanly greeting he'd learned in his childhood as a prince. The girls blushed at the old fashioned greeting, Lelouch's eyes widening very slightly and Rivalz saying something that seemed a clear testament to the fact that he didn't think before speaking.

The others introduced themselves to the now blushing redhead, smirking at her reaction before a soft voice came from across the room. "Shirley, I'm sorry, but could you put these on the table?"

"Oh, sure! Thanks Nana. This is Lelouch's sister Nunnaly."

"I'm still in the middle school grade, so I can't be a council member yet."

Rivalz chuckled, grabbing a bottle from under the table. "That's okay, you're an honorary council member to us. Now what do you say we celebrate?!"

Shirley looked over and glared. "Champagne?! We're on the council! We shouldn't!"

"Relax, it's just sparkling cider."

"You swear? Let me see that!"

"Lelouch! Heads up!" Rivalz tossed the bottle to Lelouch, laughing at Shirley as she ran over towards her new target. Her sudden attack caused Lelouch to overbalance and fall on his ass, the jolt of the fall releasing the cork in the bottle. The eyes of the group went wide as the cork flew through the air at Kallen, even wider as the supposedly sickly girl swatted it out of the air. Before she could even lower her hand, the champagne poured out of the bottle and onto her head. Kallen looked shocked and slightly annoyed as the alcohol soaked into her hair and clothes. Milly let out a long sigh. "Lelouch, will you take Kallen up to the shower and get her some clothes? Ada, if you could bring her clothes down to us while he gets the new ones so we can get them washed?"

Both answered in unision, "Yes ma'am," from Adarakh. And "Okay Prez," from Lelouch. The three went back upstairs, branching off into a hallway before Lelouch spoke. "The bathroom is the fifth door on the left, I'll be back with some clothes." The other two nodded as the black haired teen disappeared farther down the hallway. Kallen opened the door and used her toes to remove the shoes. "Come on in Ada, I'll give you the clothes so they can dry sooner." He nodded, leaning against the wall as Kallen peeled the wet stockings down before stepping into the bathtub, drawing the curtain before starting to toss her remaining clothing over the top bar. All the outerwear was on the floor before she called out, "That's all I'm getting rid of with you in the room."

He let out a chuckle and gathered the clothing. "I'll go ahead and take them downstairs then." Adarakh carried the soggy clothing downstairs, handing them off to Milly and Shirley as Rivalz turned the TV on. The news lit the screen as the sound started up. "I repeat. Prince Clovis has been murdered."


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouch and Kallen made their way down to the main room as Shirley turned. "Oh Lulu! It's horrible! Prince Clovis was murdered!" The surprise at the announcement was evident on the features of both the new arrivals. "Shh, they're giving more details."

The newscaster continued to speak as the visual cut to show a battered young Japanese man being lead by two guards. "The suspect in the murder is Private Suzaku Kururugi, an Eleven who had joined the military as an honorary Brittanian. His trial and court marshal will be held the day after tomorrow."

Adarakh spoke, the disgust in his tone almost palpable. "What a farce. He's already dead."

Shocked, Milly looked over. "What do you mean Ada?"

"The trial is complete horseshit. As far as they're concerned he's just a number, he's already guilty of not having the right parents. They're just going to feed the country line after line of idiocy and call him a criminal at the end, then execute him. Knowing the Purebloods they'll make a spectacle out of it as if watching the death of an innocent man is nothing more than entertainment."

"But...They have to have evidence to hold him, even if he's an Eleven. Right?" This from Nina, even the visual of an Eleven making her go pale.

"Open your eyes. If Brittania was even half as pure as most of the citizens think then Clovis wouldn't be dead in the first place. The treatment of Japanese and Brittanians would be equal so we wouldn't have nearly as many resistance cells in the area. Almost every ghetto has a cell based in it, and good for them."

"Good for them?! Are you crazy? What if they had killed someone from your family in Shinjuku?" As Nina retaliated with the last comment, Milly winced and looked at Adarakh carefully. Her grandfather had told her about the new student's real name, partially to allow his grand-daughter a reason to be close to another of the royal family, and also because the inquisitive girl would find out sooner or later anyway. The soft spoken girl calmed down enough to continue quietly. "The Elevens should be happy. We let them have their own areas of cities, give them jobs..."

"You're the worst kind of racist. At least the violent ones will put themselves out there, say what they believe. But you are content to be terrified of an entire race because of where they were born. Happy to sit in the academy and spout your rhetoric that mommy and daddy no doubt told you to make it seem like life was as it should be. Let me explain something to you; Brittania is not a gentle place. The strong take everything and the weak are crushed under foot."

"What do you know? You aren't even from a high up family. I've never heard of the great Quaralons doing anything worth notice." Adarakh looked furious at that, opening his mouth to respond when Milly clapped her hand over it.

"That's enough you guys. Ada, would you wait outside? The meeting's almost over but I want to go over something from the last meeting. Kallen, you can go too." The council president smiled and pushed Adarakh lightly towards the door, wincing a bit as he emphatically swore on the way outside. As soon as the door closed he dug into his pockets, pulling out a small box from one and a lighter from the other. He wasted no time in plopping down on the stairs with the newly lit cigarette in his mouth, already inhaling deeply as Kallen stepped out and shut the door gently.

"Hey Adarakh...did you mean what you said in there?" The redhead sat down upwind of him so the smoke didn't blow in her face.

"Every word. I'm sure that damages the image you'd had but... meh." The smoke filled his lungs, slight oxygen deprivation causing him to calm down. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I'm sure coming from the Stadtfeld family made some of the strong versus weak preaching hit home."

A few moments passed silently before she spoke again. "Actually, I'm only half-Brittanian. My mother is Japanese. I only really use Stadtfeld here, I prefer to be Kallen Kozuki."

His eyebrows raised as he looked over. "That's quite a secret, Kallen. Thank you for trusting me." Before she could respond, Milly opened the door, ushering out Rivalz, Shirley, and an ashamed looking Nina before waving Adarakh inside. "Would you like someone to walk you home Kallen? I'll be done with Ada in a moment."

"That's okay, Milly. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Adarakh." She smiled at him before standing and brushing her skirt off, then starting to stroll down toward the gates as he stepped out his cigarette and re-entered the clubhouse.

Milly was waiting there with Lelouch. "Hey Ada, we're sorry about that. I actually didn't know Nina had it in her to have an arguement. This is Lelouch Lamperouge, actually named Lelouch Vi Brittania. My family has been taking care of him and his sister while they attend the school. Lelouch, I haven't been completely honest with you either. His name isn't Adarakh Quaralon." She looked over to Adarakh after she said that.

"It's true. My real name is Adarakh Li Brittania. Seems like we're brothers of a sort, in this case."

Lelouch's calm voice came in response. "Indeed. I must say, it's good to know that you and I are in the same boat when it comes to how we feel about the way the emperor runs things."

Adarakh nodded, beginning to respond before Milly threw her arm around his shoulders. "You guys both need to relax! It's not like either of you are going to be able to change things while you're in school." She poked Ada hard in the chest with a smirk. "I won't have you scaring away the only council member I have that actually does work."

He chuckled and tickled her side, causing her to jump away. "Yes ma'am. For now though, it's getting late and I haven't slept in two days. Am I excused?"

The blonde swatted at him with an exasperated sigh. "Go sleep, you dummy! My grandfather didn't accept you to the school so I could play mother hen." He gave another chuckle and nodded his goodbye to both of them, making his way back to the dorms.

The next three days passed by fairly uneventfully. The most interesting thing he'd done was to cut the wires to the alarm system on his window, giving him the ability to sneak out for a cigarette at night. Well, that wasn't true in retrospect. He spent most of his time at school completely ignoring the work in favor of talking to Kallen. The only fun part other than his time with Kallen was a sudden and random 'cat-hunt' called into action by the council president. Admittedly, watching the entire school shut down on a whim to chase a feline was hilarious. Seeing all the students run around like mad for a simple kiss was even more so.

His mind was on his sudden freedom, rather than on catching a cat. The night before, his sisters called to have him meet them as Cornelia landed in Area 11. The reunion had been tearful. After all, Euphie and Cornelia hadn't seen him in over eight years by this point. He was happy to see them too, going so far as to hug Cornelia once they were out of sight. Even lifting her off the ground, squeezing her tightly. After she disentangled herself from her younger brother, she had handed him possibly the best news he'd ever had. A formal letter for an honorable discharge from the military. Even remembering it now, he smiled wide.

"Brother, I know how much you have always hated fighting. I'm rather shocked you've done so well for the year you've been under our brother's command, but now you're under my command. And my first order is to tell you to have a normal life. So from this point forward, you're no longer required to be part of our special infantry." She had smiled as she handed him the paperwork, signed and dated to be effective immediately. He'd almost hugged her again, but it was a better offer of thanks to snap off a salute. Hopefully the last one he'd ever have to give.

"Ada! Are you paying attention?" He looked up to see Kallen sitting beside him on the bench. "I was asking why you didn't help catching the cat. Suzaku and Lelouch caught it a few minutes ago. You should have been there, Lelouch almost fell from the belltower. He would have if it wasn't for Suzaku. He's also part of the council now, Milly accepted him right then and there."

He chuckled, propping one foot up on his knee. "You're awefully excited about this, worried you'd have to kiss someone?" A sly smirk spread across his face as he spoke.

"What? I was just wondering what you were thinking of over here all alone. You bring up the kiss thing instead of answering, don't you have anyone you want to kiss? Or are you content to just fluster all the girls with that smile of yours?"

"Do I fluster you then, miss Kozuki?" He smirked at her stumbling over a response before he continued. "But no, there is one lady I've had my eyes on. She doesn't seem like one who would want to be forced into a kiss though. Especially not over catching a cat."

"Oh yeah? Who is she?"

"A cute little redhead. Quiet girl, part of the student council if I remember." He winked at her again, leaning back on the bench.

"Wha-?...I...I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." She blushed brightly as she walked off, haunted by the sound of his chuckle following her.


	5. Chapter 5

Area 11, 2018 ATB

Yet another boring day in Ashford. Adarakh sat on the steps leading up to the council clubhouse, attempting to blow smoke rings and failing horribly. "Hey, are you allowed to smoke here?" He looked up to find Suzaku looking down, carrying a stick with a feather on it.

"Probably not, but no one seems to pay attention one way or the other. Guess the military didn't need you today?"

"No, my boss just kind of randomly decided to let everyone go home. Figured Milly would like it if I could make a student council meeting."

Adarakh nodded and stepped out the cigarette, standing and waving the other man forward. "C'mon then, it's just Kallen and Shirley up there right now but I bet Milly will be around soon." He swung the door open, holding it until Suzaku was inside before they made their way down the hall. "So what unit are you in? Hopefully not the infantry."

"No, I'm in... engineering. But they move me around a lot since we're shortha-" He was cut off as the door in front of them opened to reveal an annoyed and blushing Kallen.

"Like I said, there's nothing going on between Lelouch and I!" The redhead finally noticed the other two with a "Hmpf," and started briskly down the hallway.

"You take this one, I'll take that one." Ada pointed into the room first to indicate what he meant before jogging after Kallen. "Hey Kallen! Wait up a minute."

"Hm? Oh. Hey Ada." She gave him a smile while she paused to let him catch up. "Got bored sitting outside on your own, huh?"

"Indeed, though I figured you and Shirley could play nice at least until I got up there. What was all that about?"

"Shirley can't seem to understand that I have no interest in Lelouch. She's scared of losing him, but too scared to let him know how she feels about him." The redhead shook her head annoyedly. "And of course he's completely oblivious to how she feels. I might have tried to get into a different club had I known I was going to be walking into a soap opera."

"Well starting relationships isn't exactly easy for us either. It's not like we guys can just say 'Hey, you're cute, we're dating now." He chuckled and shook his head. "The again, I suppose anything worth having is worth working for. Anyway, what are you going to do since you're going to avoid Shirley today?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. You have any plans?" Kallen couldn't decide if she wanted him to say yes and blow her off, or say no so that she could spend more time with him. She'd started to realize that ever since the day he'd gotten in that arguement with Nina, she'd felt almost drawn to the young man. In all the conversations they'd had, he hardly ever gave any information away while Kallen had already told him so much. The only thing she'd managed to find out had been that he had been in the military last year. Whatever thoughts she'd had lined up were halted by his next comment, sticking to his infuriating habit of knowing just what to say to fluster her.

"I was planning on taking a pretty young woman out to the movies." He let out another chuckle as she blushed at the compliment and nodded, taking his hand in hers as they reached the door to the student council room. "Let me just tell Suzaku to let Milly know we won't be making it." The door slid open and he looked in, catching Suzaku on his hands and knees above Shirley who was laying on the ground. Adarakh couldn't quite keep the laughter out of his voice when he spoke. "You crazy kids have fun, Kallen and I are stepping out for the day." Ada used his grip on Kallen's hand to lead her toward the exit, smirking as he told her the incriminating position he had just found their comrades in. Unknown to them, Lelouch wasn't having nearly as good a time.

Saitema Ghetto

A tone played from the speakers of Cornelia's transport. "Mission complete, all forces take formation number four." Lelouch's eyes went wide, shock showing clearly. His mind raced, 'No! Defeated this easily? That isn't how the game is supposed to work!' His thoughts were interrupted by Cornelia's voice again. "All knightmare pilots. Open your cockpits and show your faces."

'What?! No! If she gets me in a lineup, my identity will be discovered! Could I use Geass? No, the enemy is protected by their knightmares.' Lelouch's thoughs were coming quickly, fast enough that anyone else would be hopelessly lost.

"We've spotted Zero!" All the knightmares started to speed off, the foot soldiers and the royal guard doing the same. Seeing his opening, Lelouch took the moment to disappear behind the ruins of a building. He quickly dropped out of the cockpit and ran to a nearby manhole, pulling the covering off before dropping quickly down into the sewer system. He ran, trying to put as much distance between himself and his entrance as possible, before his own costume came into view.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the imposter.

"I told you." A female voice began before the mask was removed, allowing green hair to cascade down. "I can't have you dying."

"I wouldn't have lost if both sides had been equal!"

"Stop complaining. If you are as good as you think you are, you'd be able to set up conditions how you want them."

"That's what I'll do then." As he spoke, his thoughts turned to the resistance group from Shinjuku. He'd seen today the difference that made coordination and having a group of people who would actually follow the orders without question so vital to his plans. "I'll raise an army that can't lose."


End file.
